1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to techniques for assembling carts and, more particularly, a technique for assembling carts in a manner that restricts certain degrees of motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple carts are often transported together by coupling two or more carts together to form a tandem train of carts. Conventional cart-coupling systems may utilize a pin held in place by gravity, or a portion of a first cart to rest on a portion of a second cart to be held in place by gravity to couple the carts together. However, such a design may fail when tandem carts are pushed or pulled over an uneven surface, such as a surface with a threshold.
In addition, multiple carts in tandem that are pushed from behind sometimes encounter difficulties when the first cart in the multi-cart assembly begins to stray left or right. Such stray movement may cause the entire multi-cart assembly to veer from the desired direction and require time-consuming correction to adjust the direction of the carts. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a cart coupling system that will securely couple carts together and allow certain degrees of movement while restricting other degrees of movement. The present disclosure describes a system that provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.